


What were you afraid of?

by briennejamie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is only mentioned indirectly, M/M, The Boy Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: Isak and the boys hanging out, finally discussing Evak and Isak's sexuality.





	

“I don’t actually believe that’s possible.”

Magnus, Mahdi, Jonas, and Isak were sitting on the floor of Jonas’s living room surrounded by snack food and beer cans while Star Wars: A New Hope played on the T.V. as background noise. As usual, Mahdi and Magnus were having a “friendly” argument about something stupid while Jonas and Isak enjoyed the free entertainment. 

“Or, maybe, it is possible, and you’re just dumb,” Mahdi joked. Isak and Jonas laughed while Magnus gasped, putting a hand to his chest, in mock offense.

“Dumb? Me? Excuse me, I am well fucking versed in- you know- tons of shit. Intelligent shit. You’re just mad because I’m right,” Magnus spat. Jonas and Isak continued to lose their shit laughing. Mahdi just shook his head.

“I can’t believe you bro,” he said, giving up on trying to convince Magnus of anything. The guy was really stubborn about certain things. 

“All right, all right,” Jonas interrupted, hoping to prevent any more bickering, “Let’s just talk about something else, yeah? Like, school or girls or some shit. Anything but this,” he laughed. 

“Fine. I’ve got something then, how’s Evak?” Magnus decided on. Isak looked up in surprise, as suddenly the attention was on him. 

Isak laughed a little. “Uh, good. It’s good. Great, actually,” he said, nodding his head. Magnus immediately smiled, Mahdi nodded contently, while Jonas just looked at him.

“So, all of that shit, with his girlfriend, the bipolar disorder, and all of that, that’s done?” Jonas asked. Isak could see his best friend’s concern. He knew that ever since the beginning of Isak and Even’s relationship Jonas has been worried about him. He saw it in Jonas’s eyes when the boys first met Even, and he saw it during Christmas in the way Jonas looked between the two of them hesitantly. Jonas just wanted to make sure Isak was okay, he always wanted that.

“Yeah, that’s all done. Sonja’s out of the picture, and we’ve talked about his bipolar disorder and everything so it’s chill.” Jonas nodded his head at Isak’s words, contented.

“So,” Mahdi began after a beat of silence, “do you like, love him or whatever?” he asked. 

Isak was surprised that it was Mahdi who asked him of this, he always seemed the most uninterested in Even and Isak’s relationship. But maybe he just didn’t like to pry.

Isak licked his lips. “Yeah, yeah I do,” he nodded. Mahdi smiled at him.

Magnus looked ecstatic. “Oh, my god, honestly, Evak forever,” he exclaimed, his voice raised up the octave tripping over the word “evak”. The boys laughed at his enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, man, you know, he’s just amazing,” Isak continued. “Like, I honestly never thought that I would meet someone, especially someone as great as him.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow. “Why not, bro? You managed to get every chick you set your sights on before. Why did you think that you’d never meet someone?”

His curiosity was genuine. For once, Isak felt like he could talk about this kind of stuff. Before, he’d have shied away from any question remotely personal, except with Jonas. Now, he knew that these were the guys that would stick by him through any shit he could lay down.

“With girls... with girls it didn’t matter. I didn’t give a shit if I fucked up, if they rejected me or whatever. Like, I never thought that I’d ever actually date another dude despite being, you know- gay.” Isak looked up from his hands, feeling vaguely uncomfortable with the eyes of his friends on him.

Jonas was lightly nodding his head, Isak could see that he understood. 

Magnus didn’t. “Wait, so you were just gonna like, keep dating girls and shit, and just, I don’t know, eventually marry some girl even though you’re gay?” Isak would almost be offended if Magnus didn’t sound so confused and concerned.

“I don’t know if I would have actually made it that far. But yeah, that was my plan,” Isak admitted. 

“You know that being gay isn’t a bad thing, right?” Mahdi asked, letting his worry slip through. 

“I know.” Isak let himself smirk a bit when saying this. It felt strange looking back on everything, on every idiotic expectation he set for himself, every stereotype he tried so hard to fight against becoming. It all seemed so far away.

“So... what were you afraid of?”

Isak turned to his best friend, who, of course, asked the only question that really mattered.

“I guess I just didn’t want to be some stereotype. I didn’t want people to look at me differently, think about me differently, talk about me behind my back. I didn’t want all the weird expectations that come with being gay. I didn’t want my parents to hate me, because I can never be all the things they used to talk about. I especially didn’t want you guys to treat me differently, to think that you couldn’t talk about girls just cause I couldn’t give less of a shit, to think that I wasn’t worth your time.”

After a long pause, Mahdi was again the first to speak. “Well, I don’t know about all that other shit. But with us, you’re chill. You don’t have to worry about any of that shit.” 

Isak nodded. “I know that. At least, now I do. I never really thought you guys would hate me or some shit, I was just too far into my own head about all of it.”

The boys all made their little indications of understanding. Jonas was even smiling a bit.

“Cool bro, as long as you know you can come to us about this shit,” Jonas said.

Isak nodded. “Of course.”

“Okay,” Magnus interrupted, “time for the real question.” The boys couldn’t hide their amusement as they looked at their overly excited friend.

“Oh, yeah? And what would that be,” Isak asked, snark slipping into his tone.

Magnus took a breath in preparation. “Who’s hotter: Ryan Gosling or Ryan Reynolds?”

Mahdi and Jonas couldn’t help but laugh, quite loudly for that matter. Isak nodded his head slowly, putting his overly exaggerated contemplating face on.

“Hmm... Ryan Gosling, hands down,” Isak decided, laughing when he saw Mahdi’s incredulous expression.

“What! C’mon man, Ryan Reynolds is way better than Ryan Gosling,” Mahdi exclaimed.

“I thought I was the gay one here,” Isak joked. The laughing in the room intensified, Jonas was even bent over holding his abdomen.

“Yeah, but like, compared to Ryan Gosling, Ryan Reynolds is clearly the superior choice,” Mahdi reasoned. Isak smiled, the image of his blonde dork of a boyfriend flashing into his mind.

“I have a type, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also posted on my tumblr @briennejamie.tumblr.com :)


End file.
